


Belonging

by LancePuns



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: A small excerpt taking place in Danganronpa IF where Mukuro thinks back to their Hope's Peak days as she patches Makoto up from his Spears of Gungnir injuries.Fluffcember Day 9: Recovery
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially going to be Naegiri taking place after DR3 but I honestly do not remember much from DR3 because I tend to pretend it didn't happen (because it completely decimates Mukuro's character and I will not stand for the Mukuro slander that is the despair arc).
> 
> Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21

Mukuro closes the door of the nurse's office behind her and hopes that her distraction works long enough for her to treat Makoto’s wounds. Sure, none of them had seen Genocider Jack since their memories were wiped, but they were all ultimate students. The distraction might not last long. She quickly sets Makoto down on the bed and begins rummaging through the nurse's office supplies to find everything she needs to save him. This is all her damn fault. If she had just taken those spears-

She knows that she’d be dead from them. She hates to think about it, but Makoto saved her life and apparently now knows that she isn’t Junko, and now he may die in her stead because Junko decided not to stick with the plan.

Mukuro had to act fast. Quickly applying pressure to the wounds to stop Makoto from bleeding out, she tries to wrap her head around Junko’s apparent betrayal. Unfortunately, she’s a little too distracted trying to save Makoto.

Sweet, innocent Makoto.

Was Mukuro’s crush childish? Most likely. But that’s not what she cares about. Makoto was the first person to really make her feel like she belonged at all. Before Hope’s Peak, all Mukuro had ever known was strict, ruthless, and sick bastards out of Fenrir in the Middle East. Those people didn’t smile gently or show remorse. Or any emotion, really. All she had ever known was their strict training and their extreme battle tactics. She didn’t need to know how to emote or how to interact with other people, so she never bothered trying or learning.

But then she came back to Japan and Junko wanted to “paint the world in despair”, and to do that, they needed to go to Hope’s Peak Academy as students. Which meant meeting people her age. Normal people, or at least, more normal than herself. And one of those people happened to be Makoto Naegi.

Mukuro couldn’t help but grow fond of Makoto. He was so kind and sweet, always trying to include her in the class ongoings, even in the little time the group of them had as students at Hope’s Peak. She was often alone or with her sister, and while she loved her sister with all her heart, she did secretly crave interactions with other people. She craved the ability to talk to others as a normal human being, talking about random pointless topics like sports or music or movies. Anything that would allow her to connect with others outside of her family. That wasn’t possible for a born soldier like her.

But with Makoto, it was like that hardly mattered. He made her feel like she belonged outside of her sister or Fenrir, and sometimes she would think she felt like she belonged more around Makoto than she ever had with either of her previous positions.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Monokuma, and after the exchange ended, Mukuro realized that Junko was throwing her away. With all the supplies she needs on the counter, Mukuro kills the Monokuma bot, gathers the supplies in a bag, picks up Makoto, and leaves.

Right now, she no longer has a place to belong. So she needs to protect Makoto, to ensure she will have a place to belong once he wakes up alive.


End file.
